Eldrad's Gambit
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Une histoire né d'une simple question : Que se serait-il passé si les Eldars avaient été moins arrogant et plus pragmatique dans l'univers de Warhammer 40k ?


Juste une idée que me trottait dans la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire une vrai histoire mais peut-être que l'idée plaira à quelqu'un qui sait.

* * *

 **Un pari gagnant.**

« Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? » Demanda un colossal guerrier en armure dorée a son interlocuteur. Sa voix se réverbérant sur les murs magnifiquement décoré encadrant la salle dans lequel le duo se tenait.

« Tu ne peux pas. Mais quel que soit ton choix je ne perdrais rien. » Il s'appuya sur le bâton qu'il tenait avant de soupirer. On pourrait presque le prendre pour un humain si on ne connaissait pas mieux. « Depuis la fragmentation de Khaine aucun être n'est parvenu à s'opposer aux Dieux Noirs et j'avais perdu tour espoirs pour ma race. Puis tu es apparu. Toi, un mongh-keigh possédant assez de puissances pour faire éclater un soleil et assez de fortitude mental pour résister aux horreurs du warp.» Un rire amer sortit des lèvres du non-humain. « Je dois avouer que ma fierté a rendu la tâche de demander de l'aide à un inférieur… difficile mais trop de chose sont en jeux. »

« … Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour ou un Eldar ravalerait son orgueil. » Commenta l'Empereur avec un sourire amusé arrachant un grognement à l'eldar

« Sur, remue le bolter dans la plaie. »

« D'accord. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bien que je n'ai aucun amour pour les xenos je dois avouer que ta race est la plus tolérable parmi toutes les saloperies vivant dans la galaxie. Si lier nos deux peuples me permet d'éliminer( ou du moins affaiblir) l'un des quatre de l'équation, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Je suis… surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais. » Avoua le Grand Prophète arrachant un éclat de rire à l'Empereur.

« D'un côté je lis l'humanité avec des xenos, de l'autre je détruis un Dieu du Chaos tout en affaiblissant un deuxième… cela fut un dure choix. » Le colosse éclata de rire. « Ah j'imagine le visage d'Horus lorsqu'il va comprendre notre plan ! »

« En effet. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'immortaliser. »

Le duo resta silencieux un instant avant que le dorée n'inspira profondément.

« Tu as tous ce qu'il te faut sur toi ? »

« Évidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Alors dépêche-toi. Nous avons moins de vingt-quatre heures avant que mes fils ne viennent me chercher pour lancer l'assaut. »

« C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. »

Et ce fut ainsi que deux jours avant la fin de l'Hérésie d'Horus, l'Empereur de l'Humanité et Eldrad Ultran conclurent un pacte.

Et tout changea.

* * *

Horus observa la surface de Terra par son hublot et renifla avec mépris. L'Impérium était condamné. Non seulement un portail sur le warp s'était ouvert en plein cœur du Palais Dorée mais en plus les forces du Chaos dépassaient largement en nombre les loyalistes grâce aux démons venu du warp pour servir le nouveau Champion du Chaos.

Le seul espoir de l'Empereur et de ses chiens étaient de couper la tête du serpent.

« Seigneur Horus… » Fit soudainement une voix dans la tête de l'hérétique. Probablement l'un des nombreux sorcier le servant. « Nous sommes attaqués ! Des troupes se sont téléportées dans le vaisseau ! »

« Ah mon chère Père a décidé d'en finir, il semblerait. Rassemblait nos hommes et traquez les ! » Ordonna l'Arch-Hérétique prêt à en finir.

« Oui mon Seigneur ! Pour la Gloire du Cha… Qu'es que ? Xenos ! les loyalistes se battent avec des xenos ! » Hurla le sorcier surprenant le Champion du Chaos.

Horus fronça les sourcils et puisa dans ses pouvoirs pour examiner son vaisseau amiral. Le Champion du Chaos resta ébahi. Se battant aux cotés des Spaces Marines de l'Empereur il sentait la présence de pierre-esprit Eldars ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'es que les Eldars faisaient ici ?

« Surpris mon fils ? » Fit une voix familière tandis que le son sourd de bottes métallique frappant le sol résonnait.

« Père. » cracha Horus haineusement en se tournant vers le géant en armure dorée qui venait d'entrer dans le saint des saints de son vaisseau accompagnés par un quatuor de ses Custodes. Et le Hérault du Chaos pouvait sentir Sanguinus et Dorn se rapprochant avec leurs propres gardes, massacrant ses troupes sur leurs passages avec le soutien des Eldars. L'Empereur fit signe a ses gardes de surveiller l'entrée tandis qu'il s'approchait du champion du chaos. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois désespéré au point de faire appel à des xenos. »

L'Empereur se contenta de sourire amusé par la réaction de celui qui avait été son fils favori avant sa trahison.

« Tu parles toujours autant Horus. Le Chaos n'a pas réussi à changer cette partie de ta personnalité il semblerait. » Déclara calmement le Gardien de l'Humanité en préparant ses pouvoirs pour ce qui allait être un combat d'anthologie.

« ASSEZ ! Ton règne s'achève aujourd'hui ! »

Mes mots peinent à sortir pour décrire le duel qui s'ensuivit entre le Père et le fils. Des Coups capables de trancher un Titan s'entrechoquèrent, le warp rugit alors qu'une tempête psychique se déchainait autour des deux combattants. Les Custodes furent forcé de reculer, incapable qu'ils étaient d'aider leur seigneur sans le gêner.

Pendant de longues minutes le duo s'affronta brutalement, ignorant l'arrivé d'Eldrad et d'un quartet de grands Prophètes.

Soudain au choc d'Horus, et des Custodes observant le duel, un coup d'estoc maladroit du Champion du Chaos transperça l'Empereur ! Pendant quelques secondes Horus resta figé de surprise devant sa 'victoire'. Ces quelques secondes lui coutèrent tout.

La main de l'Empereur de se referma sur le visage de son fils tel un étau d'acier tandis que son pouvoir gonflait atteignant des niveaux jamais vu chez un être humain, au même moment Eldrad et ses psykers se mirent à chanter utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour aider l'Empereur. Des runes eldars gravé sur son armure, jusque-là caché, se mirent à luire d'une aura dorée augmentant encore plus l'aura de l'Empereur faisant comprendre a Horus qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

« Echec et mat mon fils. » Murmura le Père de l'Imperium, du sang coulant de sa bouche, avant de frapper.

Horus hurla alors que son âme était déchirée tandis que l'Empereur remontait le lien qui unissait le champion à ses maitres pour frapper directement les Dieux Noirs.

Figé par la surprise les Dieux du Chaos ne purent agir lorsque les bras de l'Empereur se refermèrent sur ses objectifs.  
Le Bras gauche arracha l'estomac de Slanesh et l'assimila permettant à l'Empereur d'obtenir le dominion du Dieu noir sur les âmes Eldars et absorbant ce qui restait des Dieux Eldars.  
Le Bras droit lui voyagea au cœur du royaume de Nurgle et saisit la dernière déesse Eldars encore vivante. Isha écarquilla des yeux de surprises en sentant la cage qui la retenait prisonnière volait en éclat. Pendant un instant la déesse de l'espoir et de la guérison resta figé de stupeur devant ce sauvetage improbable mais sentant les intentions de son sauveur elle accepta (littéralement) la main tendue quittant ainsi le warp hors de portée de Nurgle et Slaanesh.

Les actions de l'Empereur causèrent une onde de choc psychique d'une puissance inouïe dans le monde réel qui broya les trillions de démons attaquant l'Impérium et détruisit les esprits d'un nombre incalculable de psykers ne laissant que les plus fort en vie.

Horus recula en titubant laissant l'Empereur tombé genoux jetant un regard horrifié a son Père qui riait malgré sa blessure mortelle alors que la silhouette éthéré d'une femme magnifique apparaissait au côté du seigneur de l'humanité. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa télépathie pour savoir que partout dans l'Empire ses troupes étaient en déroute et avec l'absence de leurs alliées démoniques les Traitres n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Le traître tentait désespérément de se concentrer mais son âme avait était brisé en une myriade de morceau l'empêchant de…

« HORUS ! » Entendant le double rugissement de rage Horus se tourna pour voir Sanguinus et Rogal Dorn chargéant lame au clair et furie dans leurs yeux tandis que derrière eux, Eldrad Ulthran avait posé un genou à terre pour soutenir l'Empereur et la femme ayant apparut à coté de lui.

Eldar et humain ?

Cette question fut la dernière pensée consciente du Primarque Horus alors que les épées de ses frères mettaient fin à son existence détruisant son âme et son corps.

Une fois Horus éliminé Sanguinus se tourna vers son Père bien aimée et ouvrit sa bouche pour ordonner à un médic de s'occuper de lui. Le Primarque des Bloods Angels était très curieux de savoir pourquoi les Eldars leurs étaient venu en aide mais si son Père lui avait dit qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance, ils étaient ok pour l'Ange de l'Impérium. Quant à Dorn il suivrait loyalement les ordres de son Père, peu importe son avis personnel.

« Merci de ta confiance Sanguinus. » Fit soudainement la voix affaiblie de l'Empereur dans sa tête.

« Père, Vous allez bien ? » Autour de lui Spaces Marines, Custodes et Eldars sursautèrent prouvant que l'Empereur s'était adressé à tous ceux présents.

« Je vais bien fils. L'épée d'Horus était peut-être imprégnée des pouvoirs des Dieux Noirs mais ce n'était pas un Anathema. Et Isha est la meilleure guérisseuses ayant jamais existé alors je suis entre de bonnes mains. »

« Merci du compliment. » Fit la Déesse Eldar en se concentrant pour guérir le colosse.

« Une seconde… Isha ? » Demanda Sanguinus avec incompréhension e tournant ses yeux vers la présence se tenant au côté de l'Empereur, sentant qu'il n'agissait pas d'un daemon mais incapable d'en discerner sa nature. Le Primarque devint encore plus confus lorsque les Eldars présent se mirent littéralement a pleuré de joie ou à rire de soulagement en la voyant.

« Par Khaine tu as réussi ! » fit Eldrad, soulagement et joie audible dans sa voie. Dorn ouvrit sa bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque la voix autoritaire de l'Empereur résonna.

« Pas maintenant. Connecté moi au Trône d'or vite ! Il ne va pas tenir éternellement !»

Comprenant l'empressement de leurs Pères les Primarques organisèrent la téléportation tandis que les troupes de l'Impérium et de leurs nouveaux alliées Eldars éliminaient les derniers fidèles d'Horus. En temps normal laissé entrer des xenos dans le Palais aurait été une hérésie mais vu que l'Empereur en personne avait donné le feu vert…

Le groupe arriva juste à temps pour éviter que Malcador ne soit réduit en poussière sous la pression du trône. A la seconde ou le Seigner de l'Humanité se connecta au Trône une lumière d'une puissance inouïe jaillit de lui purifiant Terra des dernières traces du Chaos et fermant les derniers portails warp encore ouvert. Lorsque la lumière diminua Dorn et Sanguinus purent voir leur Père se tenir droit, Isha a ses cotés finissant de soigner ses blessures.

« Welp… semblerait qu'on ait du boulot devant nous. »

Et ainsi L'Empereur devint un véritable Dieu afin de pouvoir combattre le Chaos. Mais il ne devint pas le Dieu des hommes uniquement.  
Non seulement L'Empereur avait fusionné avec les fragments des Dieux Eldars que Slaanesh avait dévoré ( Asuryan, Kurnous et tant d'autres… ) mais en volant l'estomac de Slaanesh il avait aussi sécurisé l'au-delà des elfes les empêchant d'être torturé.

Ainsi le terme xenos ne pouvaient plus correspondre aux Eldars vu qu'ils partageaient le même au-delà que les humains. L'union entre l'Impérium et les différentes factions Eldars fut… pour le moins compliqué.  
Bien que les deux races partagent énormément la méfiance des humains et l'orgueil des Eldars mirent du temps à être contrôler.  
Mais les Primarques ( Et le Sigille une fois remit de son passage dans le trône) et les Grands Prophètes Eldars travaillèrent avec acharnement avec l'Empereur et Isha pour que ce nouveau gouvernement puisse marcher.  
L'union romantique entre Isha et L'Empereur devint le symbole de cette alliance signifiant le renouveau de ces deux races.

Sans surprise ( du moins de la part de leurs proches) le couple prouva être un duo très efficace dans l'art de gérer un Empire avec l'Empereur devenant le gant de fer au gant de velours d'Isha ( et n'oublions pas Ceogorath qui décida de protéger le nouvel Imperium hommes/eldars depuis l'ombre).

Mais tout n'était pas rose dans l'après Hérésie.

Malgré le soutien des vaisseaux mondes eldars et des Exodites , L'Imperium avait souffert durant la guerre. Et il restait de nombreuses bandes de maraudeurs du chaos qui n'avait pas encore fuis avec le reste des Primarques démons, sans oublier les Eldars Noirs qui ,n'ayant cure du retour d'Isha, profitèrent du chaos pour pillé les mondes affaiblis de l'Imperium.

Mais les Spaces Marines loyaux et les guerriers aspects Eldars prouvèrent leurs talents en protégeant les mondes humains assez longtemps pour que la Flotte et la Garde Impérial se reforment. Après plusieurs décades de conflits les dernières bandes du chaos furent chasser de l'Imperium. Mais avant de se consacré à la reconstruction le nouvel Imperium devait se chargé d'un cancer en particulier : Commoragh.

L'assaut contre la cité maudite fut mener par les Chapitres Spaces Marines des Whites Scars, des impérials Fist, des Bloods Angels et des Ultramarines accompagnés par les vaisseaux mondes Uthlewé, Biel-tan et Sain-hann.  
Mais à la grande surprise de l'armée coalisée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la cité noir avait disparu. Malgré l'aide des Harlequins Commoragh resta caché au reste de la galaxie au grand dam de l'Imperium qui voulait mettre fin aux cancers connu sous le nom d'Eldars Noirs.

Ainsi l'Imperium devant une étoile de civilisation au cœur d'une galaxie bien noir. Mais malgré les guerres incessantes contre les barbares Orcs, les pirates eldars noir et les maraudeurs du Chaos : l'Imperium prospéra.

Ainsi dans un univers ou seul la guerre existe, une puissante lumière continue de repoussé les ténèbres.

Mais à la fin qui sera le vainqueur ?


End file.
